the havoc of one
by tangible visions
Summary: How is it that one individual can cause so many mixed emotions from others? Intrigued? Hope so. please read&review! ^^
1. chapter one

a/n: ooo! you're here to read my fic?! ^^ *gets teary eyed* why thank you! now, i won't bother you with some long a/n, so here it goes... oh, and it's in ron's POV.

disclaimer: *sobs heavily* i was just informed that i do not own harry potter or anything that comes with it. now, as much as i may like to think otherwise, it'll never be true. I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER... i'd gladly settle with Ron, or Gred and Forge... but no... *sobs some more*

Harry and I headed down a hallway, going to lunch, and as I turned a corner I felt myself hit the floor with a 'thud'. Parchments scattered, quills dispersed throughout the hallway, several scrolls could be seen rolling down the staircase. Sighing, I immediately apologized to whomever I had knocked down as I'd turned the corner. Looking up, I saw an unfamiliar face, must've been someone in a different year, and definitely a different house.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasel. I knew you were desperate and everything, but knocking over innocent girl's... Now that's too much." I recognized the all too familiar face of Draco Malfoy. I stood to defend myself and Malfoy extended a hand down to help the girl up. She must've been a Slytherin. Surprised, I watched her stubbornly get up on her own. I said something to defend myself, but she'd interrupted.

"It wasn't his fault." She said, and I took notice to her blue eyes that could kill and made a mental note to never get on her bad side. "It was mine," she continued. "I was the one who knocked him over."

"Of course you weren't! Weasel, I'm --"

"Hey Draco?" The girl interrupted, provokingly. "You got one of those new brooms, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And doesn't it go really fast?"

He gave his grin. "Yeah."

"And you're really good? Right? I mean, really talented and everything?"

Draco eyed Crabbe and Goyle. "Of course."

"Well then," she gave him a cherubic smile. "Fly really high, then think of me--"

"That shouldn't be too hard." His grin only widened egotistically.

"And jump off," she said harshly, magically vanishing both his grin and her smile. A delicate hand was drawn up to her ear as it pushed a lock of brown hair out of her face.

Malfoy didn't say anything, just strutted off with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

I assume Harry and I shared similar expressions. Ones of shock, yet amusement.

"I'm sorry about that," She apologized to me, "I'll be more --"

"That was amazing." I muttered, then blushed, realizing what I had said.

"What was?" she asked.

"The fact that a girl just told Malfoy off... And he didn't seem to mind..." Harry said zombie-like. Both of us were still staring down the hall, as if it wasn't real, and expecting the real Draco to come walking back and tell us off as usual.

"Oh..." she started, "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I hope you can forgive me."

I shook myself out of the trance. "Oh, it's ok. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, sorry," the mysterious girl turned around as if to walk away, but I feverishly grabbed her arm and twisted her back towards me. 

Blushing furiously, I let go of her arm and asked, "I'm sorry... What's your name?"

"Maggie Kelly."

"What house are you of?"

"Gryffindor, like you."

"And what year?" My brow furrowed from embarrassment, how could I not know her?!

"Fifth... Like you."

"Oh... Guess I never --"

"Noticed me?" She finished. "I get that a lot." I couldn't tell if I had offended her or not.

"Oh, well... Seeya around."

"Yeah, seeya." She sighed but once she took a look at Harry, a smile threatened her lips. He was still gazing down the hall with the same star struck expression, he obviously hadn't moved since the incident with Draco.

Harry turned to Ron, "Did you see that?!"

The smile finally pushed through Maggie's lips and she turned around and walked in the direction she had come.

Later that night.

My eyes anxiously scanned the Gryffindor table and rested on a tall girl with killer blue eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair. "Do you mind?" I asked as I took the seat next to her.

"Not at all." She flashed a smile.

We engaged into some conversation, but I continued to notice Snape giving us glares. Shaking it off, I considered it nothing and failed to mention this to her.

Soon, Harry and Hermione joined and hear Harry say, "Well, don't tell that to Ron." And then he sat.

"Tell me what?" Obviously I wasn't supposed to of heard that last bit.

"Uh..." Harry gave a nervous look. "That Krum was injured, and he'll be out of the league for awhile..." Immediately, Hermione went into some deep trance.

"Come now, Harry. You can't seriously think I didn't know that. After all, it's been on the news for weeks now!"

Harry gave a quick smile, "Well then, that takes a lot off of my mind."

I gave Harry a quizzical look, but thought nothing more of it, and returned back to conversation with Maggie.

Right out of nowhere, Hermione proclaimed, "Ugh! I can't believe your eating habits," She was referring to Maggie. "How do you think you're going to survive in later years?!"

I shot Hermione a questioning look, this was so out of character for her. 

"Umm..." It appeared as if Maggie didn't know how to respond. "I..."

Avoiding an awkward situation, I began conversation with Maggie again.

Several minutes (there's no need to be precise, but for all of you out there who just have to know, it was eight and a half minutes) passed, and Hermione mentioned, "I can't believe the way you hold your wand. So vulnerable. Now, if you want to know the right way, just be sure to ask me, I can correct it."

Maggie had an expression of intimidation (a/n: Maggie wasn't the intimidating one--Hermione was, i couldn't think of a very good way to word it.) Instead of coming up with a comeback, she stood and said, "I've...uh... I've gotta go."

"Do what?" I asked in attempt to make her stay.

"Umm... Homework."

"It's only the first week of school, and nothing's due tomorrow." Hermione pointed out.

"I've," She paused and glanced across the table towards the Slytherin's and noticed Snape's glare. "I've just got to go..." She flung a messenger bag across her shoulder and quickly left.

Both Harry and I gave Hermione a frown.

"WHAT?!" She asked, as if completely oblivious to the last scene.

"C'mon Herm, you were utterly rude to her!" Harry started.

"Was not!"  
"Of course you were!" I said, furiously.

"Was not!" She repeated.

I stormed off in the direction Maggie had left in. 

a/n: so...that's that! there's chapter one... i have most of the plot in my mind (can you believe it! THERE IS A PLOT!) hope you liked it ^^ My sincerest thanks for reading... Now might you be compelled to review? please? pretty please? any feedback would be appreciated.


	2. chapter two

a/n: so...you're here to read chapter two, huh? *breaks into hysteric sobs* thank you! oh, and not only are flames welcome, they are expected. still in ron's POV. 

disclaimer: to my complete disliking, i will never own anything you recognize *sigh* why couldn't i have been the brilliant one?! anyway, it wouldn't be worth suing me, as i'm worth, uh...*digs into her pockets* about two dollars and sixty-nine cents.

After several minutes of searching, I ran into my twin brothers. "Hey, what'd you do to Maggs?" George questioned.

I lifted an eyebrow curiously, "How do you know her?"

"That's beside the point, what'd you do to her?" Fred entered the conversation.

"It was Hermione..."

"Oh. Well then... I suppose she has her reasons." George pointed out.

"What d'you mean?! She was harsh and cruel, and you think that it's ok?!" I added, but came to regret it feeling my ears flush to a nice color of crimson.

"You know, Fred," George looked at his brother, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that our little Ron has developed a crush."

"Have not!" I countered.

Fred wiped away a (fake) tear. "Isn't that so cute? He's all grown up, and everything, with this first crush of his!"

I muttered something inaudibly under my breath.

George embraced his twin in a hug. "I never thought this day would come! I'm so proud!" The two broke out in hysteric fit of fake sobs.

"C'mon guys, what d'you mean she has her reasons?!" I tried to change the subject.

"First off, she beat her marks in Potions, Charms and Divination." George informed.

"Well, how do you know her so well?"

"She's gotten us out of trouble with Snape. And helped us a lot with our merchandise." said George.

"Well... Hermione was still really rude." I pointed out.

"Well, its --"Fred started, but was interrupted with George's elbow to his stomach.

"She told us not to tell." George admonished.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" I tried to persuade.

"Sorry, Ronniekins, but not this time." and the twins left me with that.

Eventually I found Maggie sitting in the steps of the Owlery, with bloodshot eyes, and a fluttering black dot, floating closely above her head. Walking over to where she was sitting, I asked. "Who's this?" Referring to the owl.

"Athena." The small owl landed on my shoulder and nipped at my ear. "She came named." Maggie added.

I got Pig out of his cage and set him free to fly. "This is Pig. Short for Pidwedgeon, my sister named him."

The two owls had much in common, small, highly excited, and rambunctious.

I broke the silence, "Listen, Maggie... I'm sorry about Hermione. She didn't mean to be so... rude."

She sincerely smiled. "It's not your fault."

"Don't let her get to you."

"I'm not."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you are."

She avoided eye contact, "Am not..."

"Well, either way... We should get to class."

That next morning.

I traveled to breakfast with Maggie and soon Hermione and Harry joined. Almost immediately the insults came rolling back (You should really work on your posture, very disrespectful. And I can't believe your grammar! Seriously, it's very rude).

This time Maggie didn't bother with goodbye's, but just left. I glared at Hermione. "I just finished apologizing to her! And you ruined it all!"

"Really, I don't understand why she left, I was just improv--"

"Hermione, you don't understand. Just because she beat your marks doesn't mean you've gotta be such an idiot to her!" I barked.

"How'd you hear about that?!"  
"George and Fred."

"You're obviously not understanding!"

"Yeah, obviously." I tore off in Maggie's direction only to find her in Myrtle's bathroom sobbing.

As she looked up into the reflection of a mirror she wiped away a tear. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Its a girls bathroom."

"Yeah, I know..." I paused awkwardly. "But I've gotta talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Don't let Hermione get to you. Please. Just, stick around and you'll see, she'll change her mind and leave you alone."

"Its not worth it. I'd only ruin everything."

"Come now. Of course you wouldn't! Please, just try..." Feeling completely hopeless, I couldn't see how one girl could let such insults bother her to this extent. Obviously, she was an only child. Her low-self esteem seemed to bother me. How could she think that she'd ruin everything?!

"You don't understand," she gave a weak smirk. "The infamous trio would only be broken. It'd never work, I really don't know why I ev--"

"Oh come off it! Just stop!" I yelled, but hadn't realized how loud and forceful I had actually sounded. "Please... Just ignore her? Please?" I started, lowering my voice. "Who says there isn't room for another?"

Months passed and Christmas began to approach. Maggie decided to stick around to spite Hermione's insults and criticism, and her doubt that things would actually work out.

Spirits were high during the holiday season, and Harry, Maggie and I were the first to sign the list that permitted us to stay home. Apparently Hermione's grandmother had taken ill, so she had to visit her during the holidays.

Everyone was in Professor's McGonagall's class when she announced, "Class, now as you all remember, for the holiday season, we will be celebrating in form of dance. The Yule Ball."

Harry and I shared the same expressions of terror. The Professor went into further detail and we left the class with our heads held low. I sighed and proclaimed, "I hate this dance stuff..."

"I agree." Harry added a sigh, "Why couldn't they have forgotten?"

"Well," I gave a smirk, "I'm going to get this over with now... Maggie?"

"Hmm?" she said looking up from the floor. What was it with her and staring at the floor? Never really watched where she was going. I smiled at the thought, after all, that was how we met.

"Will you go with me?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Later that week.

I had searched high and low for Maggie, there was something I needed to ask her, and she was no where to be found. As a last resort, I checked Hagrid's.

"Err... Sorry, Ron. Yeh jus' missed her."

"Oh..." disappointment lingered in my voice that I couldn't hide. "Ok... Well, thanks anyway." I had turned around and taken several steps towards the castle when,

"Ron?"

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Yeh really ought to do somethin' 'bout Hermione... Sometimes Maggie'll come here, almos' in tears..."

I eyed him awkwardly, I thought it didn't get to her... I thought she was over it! "Yeah, I'll do that." I turned around again.

"And Ron?" Hagrid paused. "Err... I shouldn' be tellin' yeh this... But I think she likes yeh... A lot."

With a sudden boost of confidence, I nodded and was off. Running back towards the Gryffindor common room, I muttered the password and quickly walked through the portrait hole. Scanning the room, I noticed my brothers sitting behind Hermione who was too focused on her homework to notice they were changing her hair different shades of pink, and Parvati and Lavender giggling in a corner. Spotting several other familiar faces, my eyes stopped. Smiling, I saw her with her oval-rimmed glasses pushed closely to her face with her nose buried in a book.

As I sat next to her, Maggie's attention left the book. She flashed her infamous smile.

"Hey... There's um... Something I've gotta ask you."

"Yes, Ron?" she said with an expression of confusion to match the tone of her voice.

"Listen, even if you don't like me the way I like you... I just need you to know that... I... Um..." I could feel my cheeks immediately blush to a dark red.

"What is it Ron?" Obviously she wasn't getting it.

"I fancy you." I quickly spat out. "Now, I know what you're going to say, and I know I shouldn't of sai--"

She smirked at my bluntness and quickly gave a peck on the cheek. "G'night Ron."

I sat there for several minutes, dumbstruck. My ears slowly morphing to the color of my hair, with a grin that danced across my lips. 

Trip to Hogsmeade. Weekend of Yule Ball.

Harry, Hermione and I could be seen sharing a conversation drinking butterbeer.

"So," Harry began. "What's up with you and Maggie?"

Immediately my blush was eminent to spite the freckles. "What do you mean?" I said, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably.

"Unfortunately," Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer, "Harry's right. There's more between you two than you show."

"Oh? Like what?" I said unsteadily.

"Holding hands in the hall." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Harry rolled his eyes. "Like that's a big deal."

"Kissing in the common room." Hermione continued.

"So what? It was only on the cheek, it was just as a friend!" I tried to cover up.

Luckily, George and Fred (a/n: have you ever seen it as "George and Fred"? Isn't it always "Fred and George"?!) and Maggie came into the store, each with three large bags of Zonko's merchandise, causing the conversation to desist.

After plenty more butterbeer's, the group decided it be best to head back.

a/n: not much for an ending... but what can i say? the yule ball will be in the next chapter. and yes, i do realize hermione is a tad out of character... but after all, this is MY fanfic! i'll try to keep everyone as close to character as possible... anywho, thanks for reading ^^ 


	3. chapter three

a/n: you're here for more! my deepest and sincerest thanks. and several personal thanks goes to...

Silver Arrow. for awhile, you were pretty much my only reviewer, and for the support/reviews/emails i owe you a lot! ^^ so, needless to say, THANK YOU!!! i probably wouldn't have bothered with chapter three w/o your encouragement. And I'm still waiting for more of "By George, I think she's got it!" :) Ever find yourself looking for a good fic involving either of the twins, you HAVE to check out this girls stuff!!

hotty: thanks for reviewing, you are too kind :) don't forget to let me know when you've updated, "The heart wants danger."

Kelly: thank you!! after reading the review you left on my story, and the reviews on Silver Arrow's, i've come to the conclusion that i can easily say you're the most "normal" person one could find. (in the review you left, you mentioned that you were normal, this is what i'm going off of). now, keep in mind that i'm going off of _my _definition of normal. and yes. i do consider myself normal.

disclaimer: i don't own anything that has to do with Harry...yada yada yada.... Hogwarts... yada yada yada... and so on and so forth.

As we returned to Hogwarts, everyone was pressured into getting ready for the dance, so Maggie hurried into her room along with all of the others. After I changed, I was informed to get into the common room, where everyone was. As it was very crowded, I kept my eye out for Maggie. 

Noticing many girls in colors of pinks and purples, I noticed Maggie self-consciously walked down the stairs in her navy-blue. At that moment, everyone was shooed into the Great Hall, where I finally found her. 

"Hey," I smiled. "You look amazing," I said finding her hand and grasping it.

She immediately blushed. "Thank you." Glancing in the Slytherin corner, she noticed Snape was approaching her with a deadly glare.

"Ms. Kelly (Maggie's last name), nice to see you." Maggie had instantly let go of my hand and let some room between us, "Weasley," his voice was now ice cold. "Up to no good, as usual, I assume." he said walking off.

"What's with the 'no-holding-hands-in-front-of-Snape' thing?" I questioned.

"Oh," she said awkwardly. "Nothing."

Before I could go any further Harry and Hermione approached us, and Professor McGonagall had moved everyone into the designated dancing area.

It was highly decorated and the music was exceptionally well-chosen. Forgetting about the previous incident, I led her into the mesh of couples. 

"You have any siblings beside Percy, George, Fred and Ginny?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's Bill and Charlie. What about you?"

"Nope. Only child."

"Oh..." I'd already figured that much.

"Your dad works for the ministry, right? Arthur Weasley, right?"

"Yeah, that's right... Who're your parents? I don't know them, do I? "

"Um..." She feverishly changed the subject to Quidditch. 

After several minutes, I looked to where the teachers were conversing, and noticed Snape staring at us. When I mentioned this to Maggie, she quickly separated and fled, leaving me to myself, and rather confused. I found Harry sitting at a table alone and didn't bother to explain my story, but instead asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Harry pointed unenthusiastically to the dancing Hermione and Neville.

"...Oh..."

I never did find Maggie later that night, and I went back to my old opinion of the Yule Ball. It blows.

Christmas Eve.

Things have been a tad less insulting with out Hermione, but don't get me wrong, I do miss her. After all, she is one of my best friends. I never did find out what happened the night of the Yule Ball, Maggie constantly changes the subject when I try to bring it up.

I had just woken up and found myself sleepily walking down to the empty common room. Harry was still asleep, how muggles slept in so late, I doubt I'll ever know (a/n: i'm not trying to say that Harry's a muggle... but was just brought up in a muggle enviornment.) . I mean, come on, sleeping until two in the afternoon, or even noon for that matter! It's wasting half a day! Now, just because I'm rather fascinated by the subject (guess my dad's rubbed off on me) doesn't mean that I understand their reasoning's!

I was about to walk out of the common room when I heard a sneeze. Suspiciously eyeing the room, I approached a chair that was directly facing a fireplace. Approaching the rather large chair--actually, I take it back, it was more like a love seat kind of thing, I recognized a cough to be one of Maggie's.

"Maggie?"

There was a sniffle and she turned her head towards me, so I took a seat. "Oh, hey Ron." She smiled. "Didn't hear you come in." Her voice wasn't of its normal ring, but now had the congested sound that comes with severe head colds.

"What're you doing up? Its..." I glanced at a clock, (a/n: do they even have clocks? I can't remember...) "6:15." I ask.

"I s'pose I should be asking you the same question, hmm?"

"Heh..." I smiled sheepishly. "You know me, never really sleep as late as the rest of you."

She gave a week smile but it faded underneath another cough. When she'd recovered, she mentioned, "Couldn't sleep."

There was some silence spent staring in the flames, and regardless of the undying heat she managed to shiver. "Cold?"

She lightly nodded which was followed by a yawn. How she could be cold was far beyond me, but I wasn't going to question her. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Several moments passed and I came back down the stairs. I'd noticed she'd moved to a lying position and as I approached the chair, she began to get up, but after protesting, I quickly sat down and allowed her to rest her head on my right leg. Spreading the quilt (that I had retrieved from upstairs) over her, I felt her shiver as it rested against her body.

"Ron?" She asked at a low whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in angels?" she closed her eyes.

The question caught me by surprise, so I carefully thought out my reply, so when I'd made my decision, I stated, "No... I don't think so."

"Oh..." What was that? Disappointment that lingered in her voice? Obviously I'd messed that one up.

"Why?"

I never did receive an answer as she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Christmas Morning.

I woke up to a decent sized pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. It appeared that Harry was already awake and was wearing his green sweater that mum always sent him.

I eyed the lumpy package first and sighed. Opening it, my expression of terror was pushed aside by one of zeal. "It's not maroon!" I said, holding a blue sweater to my chest. Harry gave a grin.

A book from Hermione, what a surprise, something unidentifiable from Hagrid, several things from my parents, Every Flavor Jelly Beans and a book on Quidditch technique's from Harry and a solid ball from Maggie. Eyeing it suspiciously, I showed it to Harry who was equally clueless. 

Walking into the elaborately decorated Great Hall, we both took our seats at the Gryffindor portion of the table. I sat next to Maggie, holding up the ball.

She smiled, "Couldn't figure it out, hmm?" She didn't sound much healthier than yesterday, in fact, if anything she sounded worse. She took the ball, twisted it to the left, pulled it apart. There was a 'poof' and some smoke that was replaced by a miniature-sized Maggie that stood to be about the same size of my glass of orange juice. "Whenever you want to tell me something, you talk to this...err...." the mini-figure gave Maggie a stern look, "you talk to *her*," she substituted, "and I'll hear it."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

She smiled. "George and Fred say they'll use it for one of their products. They think they need something serious, and it'll go big with the mums..."

Several weeks later.

Hogwarts was back to its usual amount of students, and classes had started again. The Gryffindor's had just finished Potions with the Slytherin's and most everyone had exited the classrooms, and Hermione, Harry, Maggie and I had only stepped into the hall when Malfoy sneered, "Maggie, now I know you're charitable and everything, but hanging out with Potter and on top that, Weasel! Isn't that going a little too far?"

"Malfoy, shut it." I defended.

"What, Weasel, you think she actually likes you?!" Draco retorted with a stupid smirk.

Maggie quickly grasped the back of my robes to prevent me from doing something I'd later regret. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, "Yeah, Ron... Where'd you ever get an idea like that?" She rested her chin on my shoulder.

I could feel my cheeks gradually morph to the color of my hair. "I don't know..." I played along with a smirk. " How stupid of me."

"Ms. Kelly!" Snape bellowed, she quickly released her grip of me, "Get in here! NOW!"

Staring at the floor, she scuttled into his classroom. Snape had never looked so angry... He shut the door behind her.

Harry, Hermione and I pressed against the door to eavesdrop on whatever was going on. "You and Weasely?! Of all people!" Snape barked. "First your mother is killed! Then you are sorted into Gryffindor! And now this...?! What have I done to deserve this?!" Snape continued.

Harry and I exchanged looks of bemusement from outside the room.

"I don't want you hanging out with Weasely! Or Potter for that matter!"

"Sir- its just--"

"I don't want an explanation!"

"But I like Ron, and Harry, too!" 

"I do not care! You will no longer see them! Either of them!!"

"But Dad--"

"Don't you dare call me that!" He said sternly and there was a loud bang that immediately followed, I assumed he'd turned over a desk or something. "Not here! Do you realize how much trouble you could've gotten us in?! If anyone heard that, do you understand what they could do to Dumbledore?! Now, you won't see them. Either of them. Is this clear?!"

She gave a muffled, "Yes sir."

"Good. Discussion closed. Now go!"

Maggie exited the room. Hermione, Harry and I had backed away from the door in time for Maggie not to notice that they'd hear everything.

I started to say something, but Maggie interrupted, "I... I don't think we should hang out any more..."

"But --" I tried to persuade, completely dumbstruck in result of the argument I had just overheard. Trying to digest everything, I was left in a confused state of mind.

"I... I'm sorry." She lightly sobbed as she left in the opposite direction.

a/n: a bit of a cliffhanger, but not much... what can i say? i tried. anywho, if you have or know of any good Draco/Hermione paired fanfictions, or Harry/Ginny, or Lily/James or anything involving the twins.... hell, who am i fooling? if you've got a HP fanfic, gimme an email or something, i'd like to read it.


	4. chapter four

a/n: you must be possessed if you're reading this far, or perhaps you're just as...er.... "unique" as i am! ha! that would be impossible. either way, i thank you for reading.

disclaimer: (what's the point of these anyway? its not like any one could get much money off of me, they'd end up spending more money on the lawyer than they'd get from me...*sigh* better do it anyway....) Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. except for my character and the plot. ^^

Several hours had passed since I had heard the news of Snape and Maggie's relation, then the killing sentence, "I don't think we should hang out anymore..."

I lay staring at the mini-figurine of Maggie which lay sleeping on his night stand. Poking her, she woke up and shot me an 'I'm-tired-this-better-be-good' kind of look.

"I need to see you... Meet me in the common room." I whispered.

Maggie had heard what she'd been waiting for all night, got out of bed and raced downstairs noticing a tall figure.

"So...?" I asked as she approached me.

"I..." She paused and stabilized herself. "I just don't think its safe for us to see each other any more."

"C'mon... you can tell me! What's really going on?"

She heaved a great sigh. "I can't..."

"If it has anything to do with Snape being your father, its al--"

"What?!" Her eyes lit up. "You know about that?! Did George and Fred tell you?! They said they'd keep it a secret... Or was it Hermione?! I think she knows, and that's why she hates me so much... Did she tell you? Or maybe it wa--"

"We overheard your conversation with Snape earlier today." I interrupted.

"Oh, jeeze... I'm gonna be in so much trouble! He's gonna kill me!" She continued rambling aimlessly.

I shut her up the only way he knew how. I leaned in and kissed her. Different emotions sprang throughout my body when I felt her return the passion. After everything sunk in, she quickly pulled away.

"Ron, this is what we need to talk about." her breath staggered.

"I..." I blushed, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry..."

"No," she smiled. "Don't be sorry... I'm not sorry... Its just --"

"What's the big deal about this anyway?"

"Nobody's supposed to know."

"Well, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" I nodded and she tightly embraced me in a warm hug. "I can't see you anymore." She whispered.

"But --?" I said pulling away and looking down into her fierce blue eyes that were enough to tear me apart.

"You heard him, Ron..."

"Can't we still be friends or anything?"

She backed away. "I'm sorry..."

Exams grew closer and to Hermione's delight, Harry's slight boredom and to my overwhelming misery , Maggie proceeded in going back to her old lifestyle: lonely and depressed.

Occasionally, she would smile at me during classes, but that was the extent to the socializing. I moped around, reminiscing in the memories. I know she still likes me, sighing, I walked in to the Great Hall, "Bloody git..." (a/n: i know i haven't used much of british slang, but i couldn't resist. such fun words ^^). I ate quietly while Hermione and Harry maintained a decent conversation. They left lunch and headed to DADA, where they were paired into partners.

"And finally," the professor proposed, "Weasley and Kelly."

Maggie gave a nervous look to me and the we stood side by side. Professor Mink gave several directions, and the class was set out to work. Being so close must have sparked the something in her. Or maybe it gave her the opportunity to realize how much she missed me, and I noticed how spacey she acted. Usually, she was a very bright student, but for some time she made many careless errors that even I noticed. Later, Professor Mink dismissed the class and the Gryffindor's headed to there last class for the day; Potions.

Maggie and I were the last two to exit the room, and Maggie pulled at my wrist, "Ron?"

"Yes?" Was that hope lingering in my voice? Most definitely.

She seemed to loose her grip of stability as her voice quavered, "God, I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

Maggie gingerly wrapped her sleek arms around my neck and let out small sobs. "Everything... Mostly giving up."

I had to stop myself from pinching her to see if this was real. Could it be? I didn't know how to react, but the feeling that was with me when she was close was enough to tell me what he should do. I hated to see her cry, even if it was just light sobs. I was about to return the hug when she pulled away and apologized.

I gave a sheepish smirk before I had Maggie in another embrace. How could we go from not talking to this? I decided it was probably best to not think about it. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." I took Maggie's hand and we headed towards Potions.

The class was almost over and both Maggie and myself found ourselves in rather good moods. I anticipated a time when I could have an actual conversation, to see what had happened during those few, but grueling, weeks. Snape had seemed even more strict than usual (yes--its possible) and...well... just weird. Right as he dismissed the class, he asked Maggie to stay behind. My heart sunk. Had he already found out about us? How could that be possible?

Snape waited for the last person to leave the room (myself), and with a flick of the wand, the door slammed and his office opened. Harry and I waited outside the door as I explained most everything (sounds a bit like Lavender and Pavarti, except with out the obnoxious giggles). 

Several moments passed as I impatiently waited. All too soon, a shrilling scream could probably of been heard almost any where in the castle and lingered in the air for several moments. Harry tore off to find Dumbledore and I cautiously entered the room. Snape was no where to be seen, but his classroom resembled a disaster scene. Tables were knocked over and piled on top of each other, chairs lay tossed on the ground, several parchments and quills could be seen her or there. 

My eyes darted across the room, but it was my ears that heard the light grumble from under the desk wreckage. Quickly, yet gingerly, I pulled one desk off of the other and revealed a limp, pale, near lifeless body. Delicately, I picked her up and headed towards Madam Pomfrey.

Checking for a pulse, my own heart almost stopped when I realized how slow hers was beating. Increasing the speed, I turned a corner, traveled down a staircase and into the infirmary. "Damnit, don't die on me..." I said aloud. At the time, I really didn't comprehend how much danger she really was in... 

a/n: how long should i make these? is this too long? too short? you tell me... i'm not quite sure. thanks for reading ^^ erm... and please excuse the spelling/grammar errors. i've reread through this to check for mistakes, but i probably missed something or the other. Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers!!

Silver Arrow-- i'm on my way to read chapter ten of "By George, I think she's got it!" can't wait to see what you've got cooked up this time!! thanks for EVERYTHING!!! i really appreciate it.

Kelly-- thanks for the reviews!! :) and i'm supposed to ask about this theory of yours on my fic, so... lets hear it?

Laera Darkwolf-- thanks!! and i encourage everyone to read this girls fic. fun stuff ^^

The Creator-- i wish she was based off of me!! but no... oh well... thanks!!

Dreamsbigdreams-- your kind reviews were very encouraging! thanks!!


	5. chapter five

a/n: once again, thanks for reading, and please review, if you've got the time ^^

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! there! ya happy?! well, i take that back. I do own maggie and the plot... but other than that... I OWN NOTHING! *heaves a great sigh*

a/n: oh... and by the way... I just realized a conflict that will arise if i don't make some changes, so... i know i've had everything in Ron's POV, but...erm... i'm afraid that won't work, so from here on out, everything will be in third person. please bear with me. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! 

That next morning.

By this time, rumors had spread throughout all of Hogwarts. Snape was finally found sleeping in a hallway and when Dumbledore asked him what had happened, Snape came as close to crying as he ever has during his life (Hey, everyone has there weak spot, right?).. After time, he came to his senses and told Dumbledore, "He's back... Taking away what's most precious of those who betrayed him." He paused. "How is she? Is she...?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "She's not dead... But..."

"But what?"

"She's lost her memory. Of everything. Madam Pomfrey has already scheduled a therapist. She has the mind of a two year old, in a fourteen year old body."

"How long, until she will be able to live normally?" Snape considered the alternatives and thought the situations as a good thing.

"Could be up to six months, possibly longer. But she should be able to return to your house --"

"No. Its not safe. He didn't finish her off. so, he'll be back. She'd be safer somewhere else."

"I was hoping you would think of this, Severus. Come now. I'll take you to her."

He led Snape to the hospital where they found Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron was about to say why there were there, and how Snape shouldn't blame Maggie for them being there, but--

"I didn't want her around you three for Potter's safety. I knew he'd be back for me... I just didn't think--"

Dumbledore interrupted him. After all, they had no clue it was Voldemort. "I think its about time for class to begin."

The three walked out of the room.

"So, there's nothing we could do? To get her memory back for sure?" Professor Snape started.

"I'm afraid not."

Next couple of months...

Ron had come to visit Maggie every afternoon. It took several days for her to actually start looking at him when he spoke to her and by the end of the first three weeks, she was constantly with David (her physical therapist). She still hadn't regained the knowledge as to how you operated your muscles and use them to full extent, or, put in simpler terms, the most moving she did in a day was occasionally sit up, move her arms, et cetera. Walking was something they were still working on.

David sat next to her, "Listen... I know you can hear me." He paused. "From what I understand, you still aren't talking, and I know you remember. So..." He pulled out a large cage with Athena, Maggie's owl, hooting inside. "Now," he muttered some spell and the owl was turned pink. "You want Athena to go back to her normal black feathers, you've got to say 'David's the best'."

Maggie's brow immediately furrowed with frustration. Evidently, she was trying, but couldn't manage to say anything. Her lips parted, but there was no sound. Closing her mouth, she stubbornly gave up.

David grabbed something off the floor and revealed pink nail polish. "I hear you're "oh-so-very-fond" of pink. Don't make me do this."

She blinked.

Unscrewing the lid, he was almost ready to put a glob of light pink on her thumb when she lightly mumbled,

"D-D-" Her face showed the kind of determination you see in a small child that can't tie his own shoe. "Don't."

David looked up at her and grinned. "I knew it. You've been holding back on me. Now, 'David is the best'."

She shook her head. "N-No..."

The twenty-three year old male raised a contradicting eyebrow. "Oh, so now that you're talking, you're too good for me, is that how is?"

She gave a satisfied smile, like the small child had finally achieved a half way decent knot.

After a week or so, she was quite verbal. Ron had come in, and when David asked her, "This is Ron. You remember him?"

She merely looked hard at him, as if trying to make-up memories with him there. She shook her head.

"C'mon now. You can talk, so answer me in words."

"No."

Ron abruptly left. He felt something for her, and she didn't even remember him. Doesn't get much worse than that. He assumed she liked him at one time, and at that time, he had something that no one else did. Not Harry, not Malfoy. Just him. And he had had that something torn away from him. He adored her. She made him feel a way no one else did. As he exited the room she was in, he thought to himself, 'I hate it when Mum's right... You _don't _know what you have until it's gone...'

Now don't think Ron was the only frustrated one. Imagine everybody telling you of memories that you didn't remember. Or seeing yourself in pictures and not remembering the event. David handed her a photo album. Flipping through the pages, she occasionally stopped and pointed to several individuals, she said their names aloud, as if forcing herself to remember the event. One was of herself and Harry, one Hagrid must've taken because it was a little out of focus. Flipping the page, she took note of George and Fred, after they had transformed a statue into an actual lion in the Great Hall, Pansy Parkinson had never looked so ridiculously frightened. Turning the page, there were two of her and Ron. One showed her celebrating after she had beaten Ron at chess (she was sure he let her win, but of course she didn't remember that) and the other... He had his arm around her and was placing a light kiss on her cheek, she also noticed how genuinely happy she looked. Over and over, she thought to herself, 'Why can't I remember?'

a/n: hope this wasn't too bad... i realize i take VERY large time jumps. For example, the next chapter will most likely take place at the end of the school year, or even more likely sometime during summer. also, i hope the trip from first to third person wasn't that bad... please review! i'd REALLY appreciate it. THANKS ^^

Oh--and lets see...

Silver Arrow... I'm eternally grateful for all of your support. I wouldn't be anywhere with out you... The encouragement is well appreciated and I can't wait for an update on you fic!!!

Kelly... I didn't kill her off!! I'm too attached to my characters to do something like that... Anyhow, thanks for the reviews/encouragement!! Can't wait for you to post something!! If I can beat Silver Arrow to it, I'd gladly be your first reviewer (but I'll settle at second, if I must...)

Dreamsbigdreams... THANKS!!! I appreciate the kind comments!!!

Anyone ever get an idea, please, by all means, don't be afraid to pass them on!! THANKS!!


End file.
